This invention relates to a mobile radio communication system comprising a fixed station connected to a subscriber's line of a telephone exchange and a mobile station linked with the fixed station through a radio channel, and more particularly to a mobile radio communication system having an improved charging system.
As one of radio telephone systems, there is a cordless telephone system in which a cordless telephone set is linked with only one fixed station through a radio channel. Therefore, its service area is extremely small. For this reason, the cordless telephone set can not be used on the outside of the area, so that a user must use a nearby public telephone set.
Although a radio paging (pocket bell system) has a wide service area, this system is used for only calling, so that the user must also use a public telephone set at the time of origination.
A wide area radio telephone system can solve these problems and it is desirable to provide a wider area radio telephone system which can ensure origination and termination at any place and at any time. Such a system, however, necessarily uses a telephone line and faces an important problem in charging rate at the time of origination from a mobile station or a mobile set.